Too Late
by MystWriter07
Summary: Kagome is tired of watching Inu-Yasha run off with Kikyo, so she decides it's time for her to leave, for good. I know, sound's cliche, but I think I might have put an unexpected twist in it.
1. Too Late

Too Late

Too Late

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, not I.**

Kagome sat quietly on a rock overlooking a stream. She held her legs close to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. He was gone again, and she knew he was with her. You would think that after the four years Kagome had been here, and he had continued to go after her, that it wouldn't hurt so badly. The miko's eyes filled with tears as she tightened her grip on her legs.

Everything seemed to have gone so badly. They still had yet to find and defeat Naraku, even now. Kagome had finished high school, but hadn't gotten into college because her grades had grown so bad. And now this… he was with her, leaving Kagome alone here. At the thought she had to blink back the tears. Why did it still hurt so badly?

The sound of movement behind her made her quickly wipe away the moisture. When she was sure that there was no hint of her distress, she turned around. He stood there, his golden eyes locked on her. "Kagome," he whispered. He was going to make up an excuse again—lie about where he had been. But Kagome knew better—he had been with her.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" she asked, slowly climbing down from the stone to stand on the grass that made up the bank of the river.

"I need to go see Kikyo," he started.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome breathed, her heart slowing down.

_**  
I'm holding on your rope**_

_**  
Got me ten feet off the ground…**_

"She's got news of Naraku and his whereabouts," he explained. He took a step closer, reaching out toward her. Kagome was numb when his callused palm touched her cheek. "Kagome?" he called again.

_**And I'm hearing what you say**_

_**But I just can't make a sound**_

Kagome knew she must look like a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. He was going back to her? _Again?_ Kagome shook her head as she stumbled back a step, out of his touch. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked, following after her.

"Go," the miko answered instead, lifting her gaze to his again. "Just go." She turned and began to walk back to the village not far away.

"I'll meet you in the village in a bit," he called after her, but she didn't reply, only continued to walk away from the hanyou without missing a step.

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down**_

_A shard detector… and even now, Kikyo can do that. He doesn't need me._ Kagome slowly made her way to the clearing surrounding the well. She stopped just in front of it, resting her palms on the old wood and lowering her head with a sigh. How long could she deal with this? Just yesterday she and Inu-Yasha had gotten into a fight over her having bad aim when a youkai was coming at her. When the hanyou had jumped in to grab her out of harm's way, the youkai had slashed through Inu-Yasha's left arm. It had only taken one swing of Tetsusaiga to rid them of the problem.

"_Bitch, what were you doing? I can't be saving you all of the time!" the hanyou had shouted, sliding his Father's fang back into its sheath at his side._

"_I'm sorry," Kagome had muttered back, lowering her head in shame._

"_Feh, useless," Inu-Yasha had gone on as he turned and strode away. _

Sango and Shippo had tried to comfort her, but it was useless… she was useless.

_**But wait…**_

"Kagome?" his voice called from behind her. The miko stiffened.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were going back to the village."

"I changed my mind." She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "How was Kikyo?"

"Kagome—"

"How was Kikyo?" she cut him off.

"Fine," he whispered, lowering his head slightly, his eyes being hidden by his bangs.

"That's good," Kagome replied, turning back to look into the depths of the well. "I'm going home," she finally broke the silence.

"But you just got back!" he instantly tried to stop her.

"I'm not coming back this time." Her voice was barley a whisper, and if not for the hanyou's sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have caught her words.

"What?" he gasped.

"I can't play this game anymore with you, with Kikyo. I'm going home. Have Kikyo find the last shikon shards and help you defeat Naraku. I'm done."

"This is about Kikyo? Kagome, I only go to her—"

"Every chance you get!" The miko whirled around to stare at him full on. "You don't even realize it, do you?" she whispered at the confused look in his eyes. "How often you go to her, and leave—" she stopped herself from going on and spun on her heel to face the well again.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a single step closer to her.

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around and say…**_

"_**It's too late to apologize**_, Inu-Yasha," the miko said softly, clenching her hands into fists on the wood of the well. "_**It's too late**_."

"What?" Inu-Yasha breathed in shock, suddenly unable to move. "_What?_" he asked again.

"_**It's too late to apologize,**_" she repeated, shifting to look at him over her shoulder once again. _**It's too late**_. "I can't take this anymore. No more apologies."

"Wait! Kagome!"

Kagome jumped over the ledge of the well, allowing the blue light to take her back to her own time. As soon as her feet hit the dirt of present Tokyo, she crumbled to her knees, sobbing at the pain tearing at her chest.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_**But that's nothing new**_

Had she really just run from Inu-Yasha? _Why_ had she run from the hanyou? Already her heart was breaking at the thought of not being at his side. Then an image of him and Kikyo together flashed before her eyes. Inu-Yasha didn't want Kagome around anyway, so why did it still matter? _It's because he's my heart, and I can't go on without it… without him…_ She sobbed again at the thought, covering her face with her hand. But she couldn't go back, not anymore. She was too far gone to forgive him, wasn't she?

The miko dragged herself to her feet, the question ringing loudly in her head.

She slowly made her way out of the well and its shrine. Wind lightly blew, catching her loose hair and waving it like a flag behind her. Her feet carried her away from the house, into the back of the shrine grounds. She needed time to think alone.

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**_

When this had started, when Kikyo had first come back, Kagome had thought she could handle being with Inu-Yasha even if he was with another… even if he was with her incarnation. But now she realized how wrong she had been. The miko wrapped her arms around herself against the bone deep cold that had nothing to do with the cool spring weather.

_**And you say**_

_**Sorry like an angel, heaven let me think was you,**_

How many times had he said sorry? Told Kagome how much she meant to him, that she was more than just a shard finder? And how many times had she forgiven him, thinking maybe he would finally realize…?

_**But I'm afraid**_

_Actions speak louder than words._ The phrase her mother would always say came back to her. Wasn't that just the truth?

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

After four years, she was tired, too tired of listening to Inu-Yasha say one thing, and then doing another.

"_I need to see Kikyo… she's got news of Naraku…"_ The words that he had spoken so often echoed in her mind. Kagome shook her head against them. No, she wasn't listening to him anymore.

_**I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late**_

Kagome stopped, her gaze locked on the ground as she noticed thick roots growing up before her. She slowly lifted her head to find herself before Goshinboku. The tree called to her, the wind blowing through its branches trying to speak to her. The miko lowered her head and turned to walk into her house, never looking back.

_**I'm holding on your rope**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground...**_

_A/N: Alright, I know, this is kind of sad… I think? I got this idea from listening to this song so much. Let me know what you think, and if Kagome sounds kind of like herself. Thanks a bunch! As before, this will be updated on Fridays to the best of my abilities, so, be on the look out if you'd like to read more. Alright everybody, review for me! Thanks! Ja,_

_Myst_

_  
__**Disclaimer: Apologize belongs to Timbaland (I think that's spelled rite…) so don't sue me, ks?**_


	2. Missing Pieces

Missing Pieces

Missing Pieces

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu-Yasha gang, not I.**_

He couldn't move.

_Go after her!_ His mind screamed.

He couldn't move.

He was rooted to the spot where he stood, his golden stare locked on where she had last been.

"_I'm not coming back this time… It's too late to apologize…"_ the miko's words echoed in his stunned mind. She couldn't be serious… could she?

The wind suddenly picked up, blowing strands of his silver mane into his eyes. Her scent was already growing old, without her there to keep it fresh. The calm he felt when Kagome was near dissipated too quickly for him to even attempt to hold onto it. She couldn't really be gone… what would he do without her?

_****_

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

He swallowed against a dry throat before crossing his arms into his haori sleeves. She'd be back. She always came back. So why did it feel like he would never see her bright brown eyes again? Never feel the warmth her smile brought him? He shook his head to rid it of the thoughts.

Kagome would be back.

He turned on his heel then and began to make his way back to the village. As soon as he stepped into the elder miko's hut he was instantly bombarded with questions, both about Kagome and Kikyo.

"I take it Kagome saw you with Kikyo," Miroku said.

"Shut up houshi, that has nothing to do with it." _Liar_, his mind chastised. "She had something going on at her home."

"When will she be back?" Shippo wailed, giving Inu-Yasha a death glare. The hanyou wasn't fooling any of them.

"Tomorrow," he growled out. "Now leave me alone." He sat down against the far wall and closed his eyes, just listening to the others in the hut.

_****_

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

What felt like days later, but really was only hours, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. Everyone was asleep in their spots around the fire. Miroku and Sango were closer than they had started out when they had first laid down. Kaede was by herself on the opposite wall, and Shippo had curled up with Kirara by the miko. Then his golden eyes turned to the spot left empty.

Her sleeping bag was still there, leaving traces of her scent in the air, but that wasn't enough. Her calming aura was gone, leaving him raw and anxious. Inu-Yasha shifted and clutched Tetsusaiga tighter in his left hand as it rested against his shoulder, closing his eyes tightly again. He could still see her.

_****_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

He had gone to Kikyo, because she had sent word that she knew more of Naraku's movements. He'd thought Kagome would wait for him in the village, but just as he had reached the clearing where Kikyo waited, Kagome's scent moved away from the village and toward the well. Confused, he had left Kikyo to find out just where the hell Kagome thought she was going.

_****_

Do you see how much I need you right now

When he had come to the well he had been surprised to find the miko leaning over it with her hand on the wood, her shoulders slouched in defeat. The stench of despair was strong on the air, coming from the girl. He had called out to her, but she hadn't turned to him, not right away. And then she had asked about Kikyo, and said she wasn't coming back, not ever. Kagome hadn't accepted his apology… she'd never done that before…

_**When you're gone**_

_****_

The pieces of my heart are missing you

His chest hurt at the thought of never seeing the miko again, never hearing her sweet voice, or smelling her unique scent on the air. Never being accepted…never being loved.

_****_

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

He could have woken her, had she been here. Kagome would always sit up with him, late at night, if he couldn't sleep. Inu-Yasha glanced around at his companions. None of them had ever comforted him when he needed it, not if it inconvenienced them. His golden stare fell on the empty sleeping bag again. Even if she was busy, Kagome had made time for him.

_****_

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

Hell, even hearing her oswari him… at least in meant she was paying attention to him. It meant she was here, at his side.

And then he realized it…

"_**I miss you**_…" he breathed in the stillness of late night.

_****_

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

Inu-Yasha got to his feet, sliding Tetsusaiga into its spot on his waist as he silently made his way out of the hut. He paused just outside the door, where Kagome, Kaede, and Sango had sat going through herbs, with Shippo talking their ears off, but Kagome had only giggled and encouraged the runt.

The hanyou closed his eyes and moved on, sighing at the memory of the familiar sight.

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

The hanyou stopped as movement caught his attention. His eyes widened as he realized it was one of Kagome's uniforms hanging on the line Kaede had strung from her hut. He couldn't stop himself from striding forward to grab a handful of the white shirt and shoving his nose into it. It still held her scent. Not even washing the clothes could dull the miko's scent on anything she possessed.

He took one last deep breath before reluctantly releasing the cloth. All he needed was the runt or houshi finding him scenting Kagome's clothes. _Besides,_ he told himself, _she'll be back and then I'll have the real thing._

_****_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

Now Inu-Yasha turned to walk across the village and completely out. He didn't have to look where he was going—he had walked this path too many times over the years with Kagome to need anything other than his feet, to find their spot.

He lifted his head as the grass grew just slightly longer and thicker under his feet. He had reached his destination: the hill overlooking the village. Everything looked the same as it did every night, except one thing…

_****_

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

_Kagome…_

The hanyou sighed and flopped down on the ground, lying back in the grass to look up at the stars. He folded his hands behind his head as he thought back to all of the time he and Kagome had spent here, and how she had pointed out the constellations in the night sky. Why couldn't he remember what they were?

_****_

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

Inu-Yasha turned his head to where the miko should have been. His chest tightened again at her absence. What if he never got to look at the stars with her again?

_**When you're gone**_

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

How many times had the two of them talked about things he had never told anyone else? Kagome always listened to him, and helped him deal with hard things that he never could have done himself. What would he do without her advice?

_****_

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

Inu-Yasha sat up again, pulling his knees close to his chest. How he missed his miko, and she hadn't even been gone that long… Maybe it had something to do with her saying she was never coming back… but he couldn't lie to himself, not anymore. He got this way every time Kagome went back to her world.

_****_

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

Why hadn't he ever told her? _Because she wouldn't have believed me…_ Now why didn't _he_ believe that excuse? Groaning, the hanyou buried his face in his knees as he wrapped his arms around his shins, holding them close.

_**When you're gone**_

The pieces of my heart are missing you

He didn't want to be alone… not again.

_And so what are you going to do about that?_ That voice asked. Inu-Yasha stiffly lifted his head as the words registered. What would he do? Dare he still go after Kagome?

_**When you're gone**_

The face I came to know is missing too

The hanyou got to his feet and turned on his heel, putting Tetsusaiga away so both of his hands were free. He took a deep breath before taking off at a sprint toward the clearing where the miko's scent was strongest.

_**When you're gone**_

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

"_I'm going home, Inu-Yasha. I'm not coming back,"_ her words echoed in his mind as he stared down into the darkness of the bone eater's well. He hesitated only a second before jumping into the time strip._****_

I miss you

_A/N: Have you figured it out yet? Let me know in a review if you think you have it. : ) Alright, I'm gunna go, see you all next week! Don't forget to hit my favorite little button! Arigato!_

_Myst_

_**Disclaimer: "When You're Gone" is Avril Lavigne's, so no suing! **_


	3. Come And Gone

Come And Gone

Come And Gone

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns, not I.**_

He hadn't come after her.

Kagome sighed softly as she sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at the branches of Goshinboku outside her window. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, and the world outside the house had gone dark. The miko lowered her head into her hands, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry over him…

There was a scraping at her window, like branches against the glass. She ignored it until the sound of tapping drew her attention. Slowly, Kagome lifted her face, and turned to the window. The hurt face of Inu-Yasha looked back at her from outside.

"Kagome?" he called, his voice slightly muffled by the glass. She hesitated. Kami help her, she hesitated to get up and go to the window. "You locked the window," the hanyou said once the barrier had been slid up. The miko turned her back on him without answering.

_**Come with me, stay the night**_

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

She heard Inu-Yasha step through the window and onto her carpet. "You weren't serious, were you? You're coming back?" he whispered. Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed again, still not answering the hanyou. He moved closer and crouched before her. "You can't really think Kikyo and I…?"

_**What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"Have I ever lied to you, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked softly. Her question seemed to catch the hanyou off guard again.

"What?"

"Have I ever lied to you about anything? I'm not starting now, especially about you and Kikyo," she replied, her tone only slightly harsh.

"Kagome…"

_**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**_

Inu-Yasha reached out and wrapped his hand around hers, trying to gain her attention. "There's nothing going on between Kikyo and me. She just gives us any information she can about Naraku," he tried to explain._****_

But boy you know your beggin don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game

"Us?" the miko snapped. "She talks to _you_, Inu-Yasha. All the time. And how often does she give something worth going for?"

"What is this really about, Kagome?" the hanyou suddenly growled, getting frustrated with this unnatural side of the miko.

Kagome shook her head and carefully pulled her hand from his. "I've already told you."

_**So let me on down**_

Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on 

"I don't understand!" the hanyou shouted as he got to his feet even with Kagome. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" he went on, softening his voice as he grabbed her wrist lightly, preventing her from walking away from him.

"All of a sudden?" the miko echoed, turning back to look into his golden stare. "It's been four years, Inu-Yasha. I'm tired, tired of everything. Go back to Kikyo, the two of you finish the jewel." Kagome grabbed the small bottle around her neck, broke the chain, and held out the two fragments of the Shikon no Tama to the hanyou. "Take them."

"Kagome…" he breathed, looking from the bottle to the miko with wide, shocked eyes. Kagome's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Take them."

_**I'm gonna say this now**_

Your chance has come and gone

"No, I won't," the hanyou said, straightening his shoulders in determination.

Kagome smiled sadly as she lowered her hand and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?" She turned angry eyes up to him. "I'm _done_. I can't wait anymore. I _won't_ wait anymore, not for something that's not coming."

"What do you mean?"

_**And you know**_

"I mean that _**it's just too little too late**_. You only think to say something when I say I'm not coming back."

"Kagome, why don't you believe that there's nothing going on between me and Kikyo?" he pressed, darting out to grab her shoulders.

_**A little too wrong**_

"You're hurting me," the miko whispered as his claws dug into her back. He held on for another second before loosening his hold.

_**And I can't wait**_

"Kagome," he breathed, lifting one hand to stroke her cheek softly.

_**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"I'm sorry, so sorry." His claws gently traced her jaw. "I never meant to hurt you." His hand moved from her shoulder to cup the back of her neck, holding her tenderly. "I want you by my side."

_**You say you dream of my face**_

"What are you saying, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked softly, not pulling away.

"I want you with me," he repeated.

"Is that all?"

"All?"

_**But you don't like me**_

You just like the chase

Kagome shook her head and pulled back slowly, lowering her eyes away from the hanyou. _**To be real, **_"_**it doesn't matter anyway**_."_** (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"Of course it matters!" Inu-Yasha shouted, grabbing the girl's wrist to stop her from moving farther away from him. The miko turned her head slowly back to his.

"_**I was young and in love**_," she whispered.

"What?" the hanyou gasped, shocked yet again that night.

"_**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**_," Kagome went on despite his question.

He seemed to regain his composure enough to speak. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

_**And now you wanna communicate**_

"Why would I need to say something about that? It would kind of defeat the purpose." She watched the confusion fill the hanyou's eyes. She shook her head at how blind he was. As soon as she had the thought, she felt bad. Look how long it had taken for him to notice she was even there. But, wasn't four years long enough to realize that there was _something_ more than just friendship there? And then she realized why: love was what he thought he had with Kikyo all those years ago.

_**Go find someone else**_

_Then let him go to her._ Her mind defended. _But why does it still hurt?_ She wondered as she felt tears fill her eyes. The miko quickly blinked them back.

_**In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself**_

"I don't understand," he whispered again. "Kagome," he called, reaching out to touch her cheek again. "Talk to me… please."

_**You got a problem**_

But don't come askin me for help

"I'm done talking to you, don't you understand that?"

"I don't believe you. The Kagome I know wouldn't give up, not like this."

_**Cause ya know**_

It's just too little too late

"The Kagome you know is no longer here, Inu-Yasha. She died waiting, I am not so naive anymore," the miko replied coolly.

"Neither am I," he snarled, tightening his grip on her. "I'm not leaving without you. You're going to come back."

_**A little too wrong**_

"Inu-Yasha, go back to Kikyo, don't want to keep her waiting." As soon as the words left her lips, the hanyou did something that shocked her beyond all belief, he slapped her. "Wha—What was that—?" she gasped, her skin growing red instantly.

"How could you even _think_ something like that?" he growled. Kagome clenched her jaw together in anger at his words.

_**And I can't wait**_

"It's true though, isn't it?" she ground out. "When's the last time you rushed off to come after anyone other than Kikyo?"

_**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"Tonight," the hanyou snapped instantly. Kagome gasped at his response. "I left Kikyo to come after _you_." His intense golden eyes bore into her.

_**You say you dream of my face**_

"Maybe it's you who doesn't understand," he went on. "When I close my eyes, it's not Kikyo I see. It's _you_, Kagome."

_**But you don't like me**_

You just like the chase

The miko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears she couldn't stop from filling her eyes. "_Actions speak louder than words_." She opened her eyes to look at him again. "Have you ever heard that saying, Inu-Yasha? Just because you say that you see me and not Kikyo, doesn't take away the pain for every time you run to her to discuss Naraku."

_**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"How long have we been together, Kagome?" the hanyou asked with a dark glint in his eyes. "Four years, right? And in all that time, you don't know me any better either? Defeating Naraku means more to me than anything else. If going to see Kikyo gets us the information to defeat him, I will go to her."

"I see," Kagome whispered. "Is that what you think," she didn't make it a question.

_**I can love with all of my heart baby**_

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)

"I do know you, Inu-Yasha, more than anyone else. And I know how much it means to you to defeat Naraku, and I know how much it means to you to keep your promises. But sometimes, you have to let go." Kagome reached out to place her palm against his cheek. "I wanted to be there for you, I really did, but I can only do so much." Her thumb stroked his skin softly. "I need you to meet me half way."

Inu-Yasha held her gaze, and she could see the sadness filling the golden depths. She felt her heart slow as she realized what that look meant: she had lost him._****_

With a player like you, I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live

So he would continue to go back to her. Even now. That was fine. As he had said, she'd dealt with his betrayal for four years. She could go on now, without him.

_**It's just too little too late**_

A little too wrong

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't give up on Kikyo."

_**And I can't wait**_

The miko forced a smile, so she wouldn't cry, as he confirmed what her heart had been telling her. _He will always go back to Kikyo._ "Yeah," she said, trying to hold back her sob, "I know."

_**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"Kagome, won't you wait for me? After Naraku's gone—"

"Please, Inu-Yasha, stop," the miko cut him off. The hanyou fell silent like asked. "Please, just stop," she whispered again.

_**You say you dream of my face**_

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

He reached out slowly to trace a single claw down her cheek. "I want you with me."

"My heart can't take anymore." Her hand covered his against her skin. "Go back, forget about me."

_**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**_

"Go back to Kikyo." Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered those words.

"Kagome, I—"

"Go, Inu-Yasha," she cut him off, this time pulling away from him completely to give him her back.

"I…" the hanyou trailed off and then sighed slowly. "Kagome," he called again. This time the girl didn't reply, only stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her, and leaving the hanyou alone in the darkness.

_A/N: Please review. Are both Inu and Kag in character? I'm really trying. Anywho, next chapter: __**Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: Too Little Too Late belongs to Jojo.**_


	4. Darkness

Darkness

Darkness

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not I.**_

Darkness.

It was all around him, and for the first time, he could see everything. He could see how much he had hurt Kagome, and how royally he had screwed up everything he had with her. The anger and despair filling her brown eyes tore into him again and he flinched back from it.

_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

leading you down into my core

He felt like he was being ripped apart from inside, like not having Kagome there was a mortal wound. And, he realized, it was. Never before had he had someone there for him, someone who cared about what he was feeling and wanted the best for him. And how had he repaid her? Well, everyone knew the answer to that question.

The hanyou turned away from the door and stared out the still open window. Goshinboku stared back at him, and even the ancient tree seemed angry with him. What had he done? He glanced over his shoulder at the door, everything in his body wanting to cross the threshold and find the miko, to hold onto her and never let go. Why couldn't he do it?

_**where I've become so numb**_

_****_

without a soul 

Because Kagome had finally done what he had known she would do from the first moment he had met her: She had looked at him with anger and disgust. The thought made his heart clench into a tight ball, sucking the air from his chest. Why did he have to be right? Right that no one really cared about a filthy hanyou?

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Inu-Yasha straightened his shoulders, turning away from the door and back toward the open window. Well, he didn't need her. Hadn't for the first 200 years of his life, and didn't need her now. The hanyou jumped from the miko's room and flashed into the well house where he descended into the warm blue light that would take him to his own time.

_**(Wake me up)**_

Wake me up inside

His feet landed gently on the dirt as the soft light faded away. Inu-Yasha stood silently for a few minutes, letting his senses adjust to the suddenly silent and fresh air around him. Nothing seemed real, not without Kagome by his side.

_Well, get used to it,_ his mind snarled, and he realized it was right. Clenching his teeth against the thought of being alone, the hanyou shot out of the well and dashed into his forest.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

Wake me up inside

He ran without thought, without care. He didn't think about what he would do when there was no more earth to run on. He didn't care which direction he was going or that he was leaving everything behind that he had grown to care for.

He just ran.

_**(Save me)**_

call my name and save me from the dark

"Inu-Yasha," the voice was a whisper on the wind. At first the hanyou ignored it, assuming it was his mind playing tricks on him, for the tone was that of Kagome, and he knew she wasn't there. "Inu-Yasha," it called again, this time stronger. Again Inu-Yasha did not respond, bending his ears closer to his head in attempt to block out the nonexistent sound.

"INU-YASHA!" this time his name was bellowed through the forest trees, and a wall of glowing white stopped his headlong sprint. Without thinking, the hanyou threw up his arm to protect his sensitive eyes as his other hand pulled his sword from its sheath at his waist.

_**(Wake me up)**_

bid my blood to run

"Put your sword away," Kagome's voice said, soft once again. It was when he felt the barest touch on his cheek and ghostly vines embracing his body that Inu-Yasha realized it was not Kagome before him.

"Kikyo," he breathed, slowly lowering his arm from his eyes as the light faded to a dim glow. "What do you want?" he asked, still surprised to see the dead miko.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

before I come undone

"I felt your distress, not to mention that of my reincarnation before she left this world."

"What do you mean you felt our distress?" Inu-Yasha questioned, lowering Tetsusaiga to his side and straightening to stare at Kikyo.

"I have come to be with you even though that imitation has left you alone," the miko said back, her voice showing no emotion.

"What?" he gasped, the hint of a snarl echoing the question.

_**(Save me)**_

save me from the nothing I've become

Kikyo slowly moved closer, stepping to his side in order to reach out and touch his shoulder lightly. Her soul collectors floated away as she stared intently at his fire rat clothed arm.

"I know that she is not returning, not to this world. I have come to take you with me."

_**now that I know what I'm without**_

you can't just leave me

Her words made something snap in the hanyou, and suddenly he realized that the reason he was alone was standing before him. He straightened his back, pulling away from the miko. "No," he said darkly.

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

bring me to life

"What?" Kikyo gasped in an echo of his earlier question.

"I will not go with you, never again. Get away from me," he snarled in reply.

"Inu-Yasha," she called with a disbelieving smile. The miko moved forward again, reaching a pale hand out to the hanyou.

"Don't touch me," Inu-Yasha snarled, lifting Tetsusaiga up again, forcing her to stop or be impaled on the fang.

_**(Wake me up)**_

Wake me up inside

"It's your fault," he growled out, pain assaulting him again at what it had taken for him to see what was—had been, before him.

"My fault?" Kikyo echoed, not moving any closer, but continuing to smile darkly at the hanyou. "My dear Inu-Yasha," she added, stepping to the side and placing one hand on the flat edge of Tetsusaiga, "You're the one who let her go."

_**(I can't wake up)**_

Wake me up inside

"_NO_!" Inu-Yasha bellowed, swinging his sword, Kaze no Kizu blasting from the fang. The world erupted in a bright white light, the explosion deafening.

_**(Save me)**_

call my name and save me from the dark

He crumpled to the ground as the world slowly came back into focus before him. If only he could force himself to care about it. Even though he was no longer blind, in more than one sense of the word, he saw nothing around him. There was nothing coming from his ears besides a buzzing, making him wonder if he had somehow really damaged the appendages. _No more than I deserve, after…_ He ground his teeth together at the thought.

"Inu-Yasha…" her voice whispered against his ear again.

"Go away," he muttered back, clenching his eyes closed.

_**(Wake me up)**_

bid my blood to run

"I am here for you, and where is that worthless child?" Kikyo went on, stroking her cold hand along his hair.

"Shut-up, just shut-up!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha…"

_**(I can't wake up)**_

before I come undone

"Don't touch me!" He roared, jerking away from the dead miko again. Tetsusaiga was up in the air between him and Kikyo again before he even really thought about it.

"Holding Tetsusaiga against me again?" She took a single step closer, holding the hanyou's golden stare. "Are you going to use it?" The miko drew closer as she spoke, a small smile lifting her lips.

_**(Save me)**_

save me from the nothing I've become

"Stay back, Kikyo," Inu-Yasha's voice was a low growl, one that he couldn't stop from coming out of his throat.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" she breathed softly, finally reaching the silver gleam of the fang.

And just like that, the thought was in his head. What would happen if he did kill Kikyo? _Would that bring Kagome back?_ After all of this time, would it matter? He thought about what life would be like without the undead miko in the world. Why didn't the thought make his chest ache?

_**Bring me to life**_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo called again, drawing his attention from his inner thoughts. The smile returned to her face as he focused on her again. "Come with me, I'll never leave you," the miko pressed again. And, just like many other things this day, his mind was made up, and the answer snapped into focus.

"No," he breathed, slowly pulling Tetsusaiga back to slide it silently into its sheath. "I will not go with you," the hanyou went on.

"But, Inu-Yasha—"

"No," he cut Kikyo off. Caught off guard by his harshness, the miko complied. "I shouldn't have waited this long, it's not fair to anyone."

"What—what are you saying?" Kikyo stuttered. "You wouldn't…?"

The hanyou held his hand in front of his face, flexing his fingers so his knuckles cracked. "It's time, Kikyo, you don't belong here anymore."

"Inu-Yasha! You can't—!" her cry was cut off as golden claws tore through her body.

_**frozen inside without your touch without your love **_

_****_

darling only you are the life among the dead

"I'm sorry…" Inu-Yasha whispered, lowering his head and arm. His only problem was that he didn't know who he was apologizing to.

Wind suddenly danced through the trees, slowly blowing away the dust before him, leaving nothing but pieces of bone on the ground. The sight made the hanyou collapse to his knees. What had he done? And then he realized that the pain he was feeling had nothing to do with the death of the miko before him, but the one not by his side. He clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to fill them. _Kagome…_

_**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

_They're both dead to you,_ his mind growled.

"No," Inu-Yasha whispered, grabbing handfuls of dirt as he clenched his fists. "No…"

_You're all alone, just like before._

"No!" the hanyou shouted, jumping to his feet again. "No, no, no," he chanted as he took off at a run once again, with no destination in mind.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

got to open my eyes to everything

Things flew by, things that had no name to him. The world grew dark, and vibrations caught by his pinned ears told him there was thunder before wetness soaked him to the bone.

_No, no, no…_

_**without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

He felt his feet begin to sink into the ground as water pounded to the earth. Gasping for breath against both his agony and exhaustion, Inu-Yasha stumbled and fell to his knees again. The pain of his ankle being crushed under his body in the wrong direction went unnoticed.

_**don't let me die here**_

"Kami…" he begged, lowering his forehead to the mushy ground. "Kagome," he sobbed, clenching his eyes against the tears that he would not allow to fall. "Kagome…" he whispered, knowing he would give anything to have her back at his side.

_**there must be something more**_

The hanyou panted against the sharp pain tearing his chest apart. He was loosing his battle, this was it. Kikyo was gone… and Kagome would never come back to him.

_**bring me to life**_

Lightning flashed all around, and the heavens seemed to be falling down on him as the world shook with the echoing thunder. His clothing was plastered to his body, his hair obscuring any view of danger coming upon him, and his ears still ringing with the thunder just as useless. Why did it matter anyway?

_**(Wake me up)**_

Wake me up inside

Everything was growing darker as he closed his eyes against the mud trying to blind him completely. His body was tired, so tired, and his mind was telling him it was useless. He was useless.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

Wake me up inside

_Kagome…_ his mind called, because he couldn't make his mouth work. To his surprise, her face appeared before him. He felt his heart begin to speed up as her chocolate eyes stared warmly at him. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Why wouldn't his arms work to reach for her?

_**(Save me)**_

call my name and save me from the dark

"_Inu-Yasha,"_ her mouth moved, but she seemed to speak into his mind, past the buzz in his ears. She didn't reach out to him, as he thought she would, but backed away, slowly fading from his vision.

_**(Wake me up)**_

bid my blood to run

This time his heart raced in fear. Where was she going? "Wait, Kagome!" the hanyou shouted, struggling to move after her. The miko only continued to smile as she faded into blackness. "KAGOME!"

_**(I can't wake up)**_

before I come undone

He fought, fought with all of his might, but the ground seemed to be swallowing him. It had grabbed on and wasn't letting go. Why couldn't he get to her? Why wouldn't she come back to him?

_**(Save me)**_

save me from the nothing I've become

Blackness began to eat away at his vision, and his legs suddenly weighed more than even the hanyou could lift. _No,_ he thought, _I have to … get to Kagome…_ He felt his chest tighten again and it became hard to breathe. _Kagome…_ Her name alone brought the tears back to his eyes when he couldn't scent her near him. Not at all.

_**(Bring me to life)**_

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

With a deep sigh, the hanyou's head dropped back to the earth, and a single tear fell from his eye to run along his cheek with the rain that still poured down from the heavens. _Kagome…_ her name was his last thought before the world was completely swallowed in darkness.

_**Disclaimer: Bring Me To Life belongs to Evanescence.**_

__

A/N: Please review for me! Classes start Monday, so this might slow down until I get into a rhythm, since I have 18 ½ credits, FUN! Lol, but anywho, next chapter: _**Scar.**__ Catch ya'll later!_

_Myst_


	5. Scar

Scar

Scar

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not I.**_

The miko walked stiffly down the hall in the darkness. She prayed, but couldn't decided if it was for the hanyou to open the door after her or leave forever. She walked past the dark bathroom, and still the door did not open. She passed Sota's room, his door also closed, and still there was silence behind her. Her motion stopped as she reached the far door at the very end of the hall. _Mama…_ Her eyes filled with tears and her head dropped to her chest.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

A door opened.

A light came on.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her form outlined in the bedroom light.

"Mama!" the miko sobbed as she threw her arms around her mother. Confusion filled the woman as she caught her crying child. "Mama, he's gone… he's gone…" she whispered into Mrs. Higurashi's hair.

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**_

Pain ripped through her chest as something tore her heart to pieces. Saying it made it all clear. Inu-Yasha really had chosen Kikyo over her. Kagome sobbed, holding onto her mother as tightly as she could. The older woman stood silently, just cradling the girl as she cried, stroking her hair softly.

"Shh, Kagome, I know, baby," Mrs. Higurashi tried to comfort.

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

Everything was falling apart around her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Inu-Yasha was gone, she had made him choose and he hadn't chosen her. She was all alone. Her legs gave out, and the miko crumpled to the ground, her mother slowing her fall.

What had she done?

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

"Kagome, oh Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi was calling, and it partially drew her from the crushing darkness of her despair.

"Mama," the girl whispered, allowing the woman's touch to pull her back to the hallway. "Mama…"

"Let's get you to bed."

"No, please," the miko begged.

"What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, pressing her daughter's cheek against her chest.

"Alone," Kagome breathed, "not alone."

There was a slight pause before mama replied. "Alright, Kagome, alright." She helped the now trembling miko up and slowly moved into the master bedroom. The door clicked closed softly behind the two.

((Too Late))

The sky was a bright blue, with extra puffy white clouds randomly placed in the smoothness. A cool wind blew lightly, a preliminary to the upcoming fall. The miko slowly made her way down the busy street, her head lowered away from the rest of the people around her.

Kagome stumbled as someone bumped into her in their hurry. A muttered 'sorry' followed the man's trail, but the girl barely noticed. She used one hand to catch herself against the wall of the building beside her. Her palm fell on cool glass. Sighing, the miko looked up as she straightened, and suddenly couldn't look away from the window before her.

A large, bright yellow sign stretched out before her, and in bold black letters was spelled out RAMEN 50 OFF. Suddenly the miko realized where she was. _This is where I used to get Ramen for…_ she couldn't even think his name. It hurt. It hurt too much.

_**Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.**_

Fighting against the emotions that overwhelmed her, Kagome pulled away from the shop and began to stride home once again. Why couldn't she forget about him? After two days, shouldn't she have worked up some sort of protection against thoughts of him? _No,_ she realized as she turned down the road leading to the shrine. _Four years is a long time to forget._

Stairs appeared before her feet, and the miko paused. How many times had she walked up these steps to the shrine? She had grown up here, this was her home. Shaking her head at the strange urge to turn on her heel and run away from this place, Kagome began to climb.

_**And realized by the distance in your eyes **_

_****_

that I would be the one to fall.

The miko stopped at the top once again, and couldn't stop her eyes from turning to the small shrine that housed the well. The door remained unopened since that morning… when she and her mother had put a lock on the door. Even with the wood blocking her view, she could still remember the hanyou bursting from his time into hers, his golden eyes flashing, with a mischievous grin on his lips. Tears filled Kagome's eyes before she turned in a flash and raced into the house.

_**No matter what you say, I still can't believe**_

That you would walk away.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the miko dropped her purse to the ground dashing through the house and into her room. "Kagome!" the mother called again. Ignoring her name, she closed the door loudly behind her. He wouldn't come for her. He had really chosen Kikyo over her.

She collapsed back against the door, her tears breaking free from her eyes to run a wet trail down her cheeks. The first sob ripped free from her throat as she slid to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Inu-Yasha," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her shins. _Inu-Yasha…_ Her body shook with the force of her anguish as she cried into her knees.

_**It don't make sense to me, but:**_

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice asked softly from the other side of the door. "What happened, Kagome?" she pressed.

The miko sniffled, controlling herself enough to reply. "Nothing, I'm fine."

At first there was silence from the hallway, but then Kagome heard her mother back away from the door, and move back downstairs. Despair crashed over her once again.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

It still felt like she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she forget him? Her head lifted to the white ceiling of her room. _Kami… let me forget… please help me move on without him._ No answer came, making the miko clench her eyes closed and lower her head back to her knees.

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**_

Nothing was the same, not like before she knew him. All of her friends were gone, off to college, and she had nowhere to go. She had gone to Eri's, wondering if maybe her friend would be there to help talk things out, but Kagome was the last of the group that hadn't moved away.

She had thought that nothing would separate her from Inu-Yasha, and he from her, but somehow she had been wrong. Her love for him hadn't been enough. He may have called her friend, but he called another with her face lover.

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

So young… the miko had been too young to fall for a hanyou from another time. Having never fallen in love, she had no idea how painful it was to lose that. Even the friendship they had shared, without it made the world seem cold, dark.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

And still, she couldn't bring herself to fault him. It had been her own decision to stay with him even though he couldn't forget Kikyo. Inu-Yasha had told her to go home, but even then, she couldn't forget about him. She had thought she was strong enough to handle being with him anyway. How wrong she had been.

_**It's not unbroken anymore.**_

How do I get it back the way it was before?

The miko made herself get to her feet. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, riding them of the last of her tears. Things could never go back to how they had been before, she knew that. And now, as she stood there, she made a promise to herself. She would move forward, with everything.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

Memories of Inu-Yasha and her other friends in the feudal era would always stay with her. There were too many that lightened her heart to completely forget the past. But it would all stay that, the past.

_**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?**_

Kagome strode to her desk, where a laptop sat that she hadn't used since she had been in high school. She turned the computer on, and slid into the seat as she waited for it to boot up. She could do this. She was strong enough now.

_**Why would you wanna make the very first scar?**_

When the main screen finally loaded, the miko opened a word document. She quickly wrote the date at the top, then entered down twice and typed up a number one. Her fingers suddenly stilled on the keys, not exactly sure how to start.

_**Why would you wanna break, **_

_****_

would you wanna break it

_Just do it, you know you can… now._ Her mind whispered. Kagome flexed her fingers once before closing her eyes and typing.

_**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**_

Get a job

Study for entrance exams

_****_

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Get in touch with Eri, Yuki, and Harumi

Make it up to Mama for the last four years

_****_

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Help Gramps with the shrine

Catch up with Sota

_****_

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Kagome stopped typing, slowly opening her eyes. Now for the hard part. She took a deep, steadying breath before her fingers began to _very_ _slowly_ finish her list:

_Forget about Inu-Yasha_

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift owns "A Perfectly Good Heart"**

_A/N: Please review! This chapter was almost done before I started class, and they haven't hit us too very hard with work yet, but I have clinicals starting next week, and things will be hectic, so, again, please forgive if this becomes irregular after this. I will try my best, but life will be crazy. Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: __**Shadow **__Ja ne everyone!_

_Myst_


End file.
